Is our love strong?
by Katy 2610
Summary: Dawn is starting college with all of her friends and her boyfriend Paul but every relationship has it's flaws and can only take so much, will their love be strong enough? contestshipping, pokeshipping, shootsdownshipping, but mainly ikarishipping Rated T for possible strong language. please leave your thoughts in the comments
1. Chapter 1

"Dawn, time to wake up!" Johanna started climbing the stairs to see if her daughter was awake but before she could even reach the top of the stairs Dawn's door flew open.

"I'm ready mom! I've been awake for an hour" Dawn walked outside her room and in front of her mother "so, how do I look?" she twirled showing her mother her outfit.

"You look amazing darling, now hurry up before it gets late" Dawn nodded and hurried down to the kitchen.

Dawn had breakfast and then she got her luggage with the help of her mother and put it in the trunk of her mother's car "I'm ready mom! Let's go, let's go, let's go! I can't wait to see my friends again!" Dawn jumped up and down with excitement and then entered the car " what about your boyfriend?" Johanna asked with a smile on her face as she entered the car too. "I can't wait to see him too!" Johanna laughed she loved to see Dawn smile, she drove until they reached the campus.

"Bye mom! love you!" Dawn said as she got out of the car "Dawn! don't forget to call me every now and then!" Johanna said before her daughter ran off "okay mom! no need to worry" Dawn was almost out of sight, even with all that luggage she sure was fast "that's when I worry the most" Johanna said to herself as she drove off.

"May! Misty!" Dawn said as she entered her room, her two friends stopped unpacking as they heard her friend and ran to hug her.

"I can't believe that we are in the same room!" May said after they stopped hugging

"Well my sisters can be really persuasive you know? and the owed me a favor" Misty said. They started unpacking again while talking about everything they could think of.

After about half an hour they had finished unpacking and they were heading to Zoey's room that was at the end of the hall.

"Zoey!" the tree girls said at the same time when they spotted their friend, she turned around and waved at them she was really not fond of hugs but that was just her, as soon as the three girls reached her, they hugged Zoey until she was out of air "Nice to see you too, but I would rather breath if you girls don't mind" Zoey said while trying to get out of the death hug "I'll tell you the rooms where the guys are if you stop squishing me!" Zoey said in a last attempt to get out and it worked.

Soon they were already near the boy's dorms when a well-known voice caught their attention "Come on Paul let's battle!" Ash was in front of Paul with a pokeball in hand "No" He simply said and tried to walk past ash but he blocked his way, Paul sighed and spotted the girls looking at them "your girlfriend is behind you" Paul said and pointed at the girls "I don't believe you! last time you said there was a mew behind me just not to battle me!" Ash said and crossed his arms pouting.

"Ash you are so dense" Misty said, "Oh! Hey Mist" Ash turned around and happily hugged Misty ignoring the fact that he didn't believe Paul.

"Paulie!" Dawn hugged and kissed Paul

"what's with the nickname troublesome" He said, he knew she hated to be called that but he loved to make her mad.

"If you can call me troublesome then I can call you Paulie" she said and childishly stick out her tongue

"You are so childish" Paul rolled his eyes and kissed her softly, they totally had forgotten about the world.

"Hey! we are still here you know!" Zoey said while laughing with Misty and Ash, Dawn broke the kiss and blushed.

"Sorry" she said as she took Paul's hand "Anyway! why don't we go eat somewhere!" she said wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah let's go eat!" Ash said enthusiastically while Misty sweat dropped at his reaction "What do you have in mind" Ash said while turning to Dawn since she suggested to go to eat.

"Well we could -" She started but she stopped when she saw a familiar looking guy "Kenny?!" The boy turned to see who was calling him, He then spotted Dawn and his eyes lit up, Dawn started running towards the boy who caught her and spun her in his arms.

"Dee-dee is so good to see you how have you been?" Kenny put her down and smiled softly he had grown a lot since they last saw each other she smiled warmly "first of all don't call me Dee-dee or I will kick your ass and second I have been great how have you been?" they started talking almost forgetting they were being watched.

Paul stood there with his arms crossed a pissed expression in his face, everyone was confused with what was happening, they turned and looked at Paul but no one dared to ask him anything he was practically irradiating fury from his body.

May couldn't take it anymore "so… Dawn who is this?" she asked getting Dawn's attention.

Dawn sweat dropped turning her attention to her friends leaving a disappointed Kenny on the side "I'm so sorry guys this is Kenny he is my childhood friend we last saw each other about eight years" Dawn laughed and Kenny smiled cheekily as he pulled her closer making Paul even more irritated than he already was "Yeah we were pretty close, actually I was her first kiss wasn´t I Dee-dee?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, we were pretty close, actually I was her first kiss wasn't I Dee-dee?"

Dawn blushed madly "wh-what? N-no he wasn't" Dawn started flailing her arms around trying to explain what Kenny said to her friends.

Kenny laughed "Yes I was why are you so red then?"

Dawn finally composed herself "We were ten years old and I tripped over a rock and our lips barely touched that doesn't even count"

"If you say so" Kenny said laughing, an awkward silence took over everyone.

May laughed sheepishly "So are we going to go eat or what?"

"yeah let's go eat I'm starving!" Ash backed up May enthusiastically.

"You are always starving" Misty said, everyone laughed and started talking about restaurants nearby, except for Paul who was silent the whole way.

After a while everyone decided on an Italian restaurant May suggested and invited Kenny so they could know more about him, Zoey passed off the invitation to eat going back to the dormitories claiming she still had some unpacking to do.

"So, are you going to study in our college or were you just dropping someone off?" Ash asked Kenny.

"I'm going to study there I actually had just dropped off my luggage in my room and was on my way to eat something when I was called by Dawn, maybe it was faith wanting to bring us back together" Dawn blushed at these words from Kenny and before she could say something Paul stood up harshly and walked out leaving everyone shocked, Dawn excused herself and ran after Paul.

"What's up with purple head over there?" Kenny stared at the door where Paul had stormed off with a hint of disappointment on his face

"That is Paul, he is kind of a jerk" Ash said rather dismissively, Misty slapped him in the back of the head "Ow! What was that for?" Ash asked Misty while rubbing the back of his head Misty ignored him and turned to Kenny.

"Paul is Dawn's boyfriend so that's why he left that way, instead of lashing his anger out he walks to cool off, ash said that only because he didn't get to battle Paul like he wanted earlier" Kenny nodded taking in what Misty just told her, her crush already had a boyfriend, he then smiled hiding any negative emotions he had.

"You know, they have been dating for more than two years, they are just meant to be together!" May said happy for her friend, Kenny laughed half-heartedly but no one noticed so they kept talking and asking Kenny about him and he happily replied.

* * *

"What was that?" Dawn asked Paul as she managed to finally reach him, she was angry at him for leaving so rudely and without even telling her anything.

"what was what?" Paul asked as he turned around, He was still pissed and was trying his best not to be rude to Dawn but was having a hard time trying to control himself

"You know what Paul, that was really rude and probably made Kenny feel really bad he was just trying to be nice you know?"

with that he lost control "I don't care if that pathetic loser felt bad, I can do whatever the hell I want so if you excuse me I go back to campus, go join you precious loser friend" with that said he turned around and walked towards the campus leaving a shocked and confused Dawn behind.

After a few moments, Dawn regained herself and walked back to the restaurant, "hey where's Paul?" May asked as Dawn walked back to the group.

"He left" she snapped at May and crossed her arms "Mr. Grumpy-pants got mad at something and left to campus" Dawn pouted, "but you know what? Whatever let's eat happily without him" she smiled making everyone stare at her.

"Dawn… are you ok?" Misty asked a little worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, see?" Dawn smile widely and pointed at her smile "look our food is here!" turning her attention to the waiter setting their orders on the table, soon everyone was eating.

"What should we do next?" Dawn asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Well… Drew just texted me and asked me to come over and hang out and you know I haven't seen him in a while" May said

"It's ok May you go and seduce Drew just not too much if you know what I mean" Dawn said waging her eyebrows at May making her turn red.

"Wh-what y-you I-I…" May tried to say something but only stuttered at the insinuation of her friend.

"Well if you want to go a little further just use protection honey" Misty winked at May making her turn an even darker shade of red.

"Hurry up May you don't want to make Drew wait for you too long now do you?" Dawn said giggling.

"G-guys stop it y-you know I'm not like that, B-but Drew _is_ waiting for me so I have to go, see you later" with that she left running avoiding any future comments from her friends.

"So, what do you want to do guys?" Dawn turned to look at Misty, Ash, and Kenny expecting some ideas.

"I'm sorry Dawn but I still have a lot of unpacking to do, I got distracted trying to make Paul battle me earlier that I sort of forgot until now" Ash scratched the back of his head Misty slapped him.

"Really can you be any more unorganized?" Misty sighed "I'll help you Ketchum only this once just so you won't be late for the first day tomorrow" She turned to Dawn "I'm sorry I'll make it up to you later k Dawn?"

"Sure, don't worry Misty have fun with Ash" She winked at Misty "Don't worry about me I guess I can catch up with Kenny" she smiled warmly and waved at them as they walked away.

After everyone left Dawn found herself just walking around with Kenny talking about every single thing they could think about so far Dawn has found out that Kenny had had a short relationship with a girl she didn't know but hadn't worked out because he was still had a crush in someone though she didn't know who this mysterious girl was. She had talked about Paul, well mostly complain about him. After a while, they had ended up in a park and decided to rest a little in the shade of a tree.

"It's so nice to be here" she said while taking a deep breath while closing her eyes. Kenny was silent all of a sudden making Dawn turn to look at him, his eyes were fixed on her as if he was taking a mental picture of her, his face was thoughtful. This was making Dawn a little bit uncomfortable "Umm… Kenny are you ok?"

"Dawn… I lo-" Kenny's word were interrupted when Dawn's phone started ringing, Dawn frantically searched for her phone and answered it.

"Hi, Mist! What's up?... Yes… why is she crying… what?!… ok ok, you don't have to yell at me! … yes, I'm on my way" Dawn sighed as she put away her phone "Kenny I have to go May is crying and she won't stop and is driving Misty crazy, anyway it's getting late so let's go back together" she looked at Kenny smiling forgetting completely that Kenny was telling her something.

"No, it's ok you go on ahead I have to do something" Dawn nodded and walked away leaving Kenny alone "I love you Dawn" He mumbled to himself and sighed this was going to be complicated.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So… hi! I hope you like the story I know this is just the second chapter but I still hope you enjoy it!**

 **I was thinking about maybe making the chapters a little longer so please let me know what you think about making the chapters longer ^_^**

 **And please leave a comment and follow if you want to read more, this actually is my first story so I will appreciate any feedback; I'll be updating this story once a week until I finish it.**

 **Anyway thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this I really appreciate it.**


End file.
